


Jealousy

by CrestfallenCrest27



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Honestly this is just smut, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestfallenCrest27/pseuds/CrestfallenCrest27
Summary: All it took was a few flirty giggles from a girl and a few damn winks from Cartoonz. That was when Ohmwrecker had enough. The girl had been flirting with Cartoonz for the last fucking hour and just because he and Cartoonz had a little fight earlier, the taller man thought he would get even by flirting back and Ohm was not letting that stand.





	Jealousy

All it took was a few flirty giggles from a girl and a few damn winks from Cartoonz and that was when Ohmwrecker had enough. The girl had been flirting with Cartoonz for the last fucking hour and just because he and Cartoonz had a little fight earlier, the taller man thought he would get even by flirting back and Ohm was not letting that stand. 

He jumps up so suddenly, knocking the bar stool down. It clangs loud enough for everyone close by to jump in surprise when it happens but before anyone could try and figure out what had happened, Ohm snatches Cartoonz’s hand up and yanks him back towards the bathrooms. He ignores the smug chuckle that leaves his lips and the protests from the blonde lady they had left behind.   
  
Once in the bathroom, Ohm makes sure it’s clear before slamming the door shut and locking it with ease. Then, he turns to Cartoonz, who stands there casually with hands in his pockets. He raises an eye at Ohm, grin wide as he starts to ask what was wrong and then Ohm suddenly slams Cartoonz into the nearest wall, crashing lips against his. 

The kiss is possessive and heated to the point where Cartoonz could not resist kissing back, though his hands remained in his pockets in an effort to be as much of a little shit as he could. And of course, Ohm took notice. Hands that were originally exploring the other’s chest, greedily, now grabbed onto the hands that were hidden away. He yanks them out, lips still connected to the other, and pulls them over to his waist. Cartoonz chuckles into the kiss and takes a step further, wrapping one arm snugly around his waist while the other hand tangles in Ohm’s brown locks.   
  
The kiss intensifies, growing more greedy and messy as tongues dance and explore each other’s mouths. Ohm lets out a whine as he untuck’s Cartoonz’s shirt and traces fingers across the man’s abs. When he breaks away, he finally speaks while panting in need.   
  
“Y-You’re an asshole…” He huffs, throwing his head back as Cartoonz dips down to bite marks onto the man’s neck. “Winking at that girl like your boyfriend isn’t sitting right next to you–”

“Yeeah, maybe…” Luke breathes against his skin, grinning widely before biting him once more and earning a short cry from the other. “It got you to stop being mad at me, didn’t it?”

_“I’m still mad.”_

“Let’s change that.” Luke hums, pulling back to rid himself of his shirt, letting Ohm have full access to his muscles, knowing that it was something that drove the other crazy.   
  
Cartoonz slipped his hands behind Ohm to squeeze at his ass while Ohm quickly ran hands over the other’s chest as soon as skin is exposed. Ohm, then, drags him into another kiss while Cartoonz pulls him close, bodies pressed together as they both feel a prominent budge between the two of them.   
  
Ohm lets out a sweet little moan against Cartoonz’s lips, pressing himself against Luke once more before he pulls away. They share a small glance at each other, a silent question of _‘Do we want to do this in a bathroom in the back of the bar?’_

The answer was a quick yes when Ohm reached to remove his shirt, throwing it to the floor to join Cartoonz’s and then he dives forward to mark the other’s neck, possessively. Cartoonz tilts his head, letting his boyfriend leave as many marks as he pleases, definitely wanting to leave here letting everyone know who be belonged to and that Ohm belonged to him. He grins to himself at the thought of Ohm’s neck covered in hickeys that he had left before and quickly reached between them to unbutton their pants.   
  
It only takes one zip of each zipper of each of their pants to slowly fall and pool around their ankles and as soon as Ohm moves to step out of the clothes pile, Cartoonz moves to switch their positions, pushing Ohm against the bathroom wall, who responds by glaring up at the other.   
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Cartoonz snorts and raises an eyebrow. “Uh, ain’t it obvious what I’m doing?”  
  
Ohm responded by pouting as he started to argue. “Excuse me, I was the one who brought _you_ in here and–”  
  
“And I will be glad to make sure that everyone notices you walking funny.” Cartoonz snickers, rolling his hips against Ohm’s roughly, earning a whine from the smaller man. “Because I am going to fuck you against the wall, over the counter– Everywhere. And you can’t stop me because you are gonna love every minute of it because if there’s one thing I’ve learned from our year of dating is that you absolutely _love_ it when I fuck the shit out of you.”  
  
Ohm says nothing and ducks his head, cheeks growing a very obvious red. 

Cartoonz laughs, face softening as he leans down to press a small kiss against his head. “That okay?”

There’s silence. And then Ohm peeks up at the other, giving a small little smile in return. “…Yeah, sure.” He snorted, leaning up to kiss Luke gently on the lips for the moment. “…Only if you buy me dinner and take me somewhere nice this weekend.”

Luke happily kissed back lovingly. “Got yourself a deal, Mr. Wrecker.”

They fall out of their rough and jealous foreplay and end up making out against the bathroom wall for the next few minutes before Cartoonz breaks away to grab a small bottle out of his pants that laid on the floor (Yeah, he had lube in his pockets, so what? Yes, this has happened before and he loved it and always came prepared). He unscrewed the bottle and dropped the the top somewhere on the floor and poured some of it onto his fingers as he and Ohm both rid themselves of their underwear.

“Need you to turn around…” He whispers, watching Ohm do as he’s told with no questions.

Ohm presses his hands against the wall and lets out a soft sigh and whine as Cartoonz slowly pushes a finger slowly into him. Cartoonz makes sure to pepper kisses along the man’s shoulder as he does so, moving the finger slowly into him, curling and stretching as much as he can. Soon enough, he adds in the second finger and then the third, scissoring as much as he can and then, it’s one particular thrust of the fingers that suddenly earns a cry of pleasure from Ohm. Luke watches with a grin as the other’s hands grip onto the wall tightly.

_“Fuck, Luke, c'mon already, you fuckin’–”_ Ohm’s curses are cut off by another teaseful thrust of Luke’s fingers. _“Luke!”_

“Shit, you sound so pretty…” Luke mumbled and pulled his fingers out of Ohm, resulting in a disappointed whine. He quickly pours some lube onto his hand and starts stroking himself as he turns Ohm around to face him. Instantly, the man leans up to kiss Cartoonz greedily as he helps the other slick up his dick.  
  
Cartoonz gives a soft moan, kissing Ohm lovingly before finally letting go of himself in favor of hooking his hands underneath Ohm’s thighs and lifting the man up, pinning him against the bathroom wall. Ohm responds by hooking his legs around the other’s waist and wrapping his arms around his shoulders and Cartoonz takes the opportunity to guide his member and begins pushing into Ohm.   
  
Ohm’s eyes screw shut tightly, biting down onto Luke’s shoulder roughly as he tries to get past the stretching and uncomfortable feeling. He relaxes as much as he can, even taking deeper breaths while Luke rubs comforting circles into the other’s back. Eventually, Ohm pulls back from the other’s shoulders and presses small kisses against Luke’s lips.  
  
“Move…”  
  
It’s all Cartoonz needs to hear before he slowly begins moving, pushing in and out of the man in his arms. It’s a slow movement at first, Cartoonz focusing more on the man in front of him than any need to go faster or harder. He presses his forehead against Ohm’s, taking in his sweet moans and whimpers and relishing in the fingers that reach up and tangle into his hair.  
  
“You okay…?” Cartoonz falls into his old habit, glancing over at Ohm’s face in question as he checked up on the man. Ohm stares back, eyes blown with lust and face flushed with red and sweat. He nods and bounces on Luke’s dick.  
  
 _“Yes…”_ He gasps out, throwing his head back. “M-More…”   
  
Luke is happy to oblige.   
  
He pushes his lips against Ohm’s, drowning out moans and pleas as he thrusts harder and faster into the man, who can only become a shaking and whining mess as he does so. They move their lips together, groans and moans filling the room as the movements grew faster and sloppier.   
  
Luke felt nails dig into his back suddenly as Ohm ripped away from the kiss in favor of letting out a long and loud moan, letting it echo throughout the bathroom. “TH-THERE!”  
  
He growled and buried his face into the man’s neck again, teeth grazing against already bruising skin as he pounds into Ohm, fast and without mercy. Ohm tries to meet his thrusts, moving hips to meet with Cartoonz’s movements and with each push, he lets out a cry louder than the last.   
  
Cartoonz decides to push the other right over the edge, and begins to speak between pants and grunts. “You’re so perfect for me, Ry… Can’t believe you’d think I’d choose some random chick in a bar over you. Not when I’ve already got the most perfect guy in the damn world.” Ohm suddenly falls quiet aside from small little moans and Cartoonz takes that as a sign that the man is listening. “I would actually _give_ you the world, if possible– I’d give anything for you. J-Just want to wake up literally every day to your pretty little face…”

“FFf…FUck–” Ohm gives off a gutteral cry as his body twitches hard and immediately Cartoonz reaches between them, fingers wrapping around Ohm’s dick and stroking quick and hard with the aim to finish the man off. “Lll-Luke… I-I loove–”   
  
Whatever Ohm planned on saying (It left such a warm feeling in Luke’s chest) is forgotten when he suddenly comes hard between the two of them. His body tenses around Luke as the other milks him through his orgasm and it only takes just a few more thrusts into Ohm before Luke joins him in his high, filling up the man in his arms.   
  
They stand there for a moment, other panting and coming down from their highs. Finally, as Luke moves to put Ryan down, the other moves forward and pulls Luke into another long kiss. When they break, he only hears a soft little whisper.   
  
_“Stay with me…_ ”

Luke can’t help but smile gently, wiping away wetness from Ohm’s face as he leans in for another kiss. _“Always.”_

**Author's Note:**

> A friend really wanted bbs smut and I really wanted Ohmtoonz, so I decided to oblige! I don't write smut much so this was probably bad but regardless, I hope there was some people that enjoyed it <3


End file.
